


First Snow

by spiritual_revolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, might be a little ooc, sorry about that, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: After being in space for so many years, the entire Voltron team was excited to be getting ready to celebrate Christmas againKlancemas Day 1: first snow





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm procrastinating again and will now be catching up on these prompts cause I just found them and this is way more fun than writing reports hahahaha.
> 
> Also, this is set post season 7 where they just kinda live their lives, but it's not modern AU. And I'm referring to their uniform colors when I say red or blue paladin and not the color of the lions they fly.
> 
> One more thing, I wrote this on December 5th but set the publication date to the 1st cause I wanted to keep up with the same dates as the prompts are in.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After being in space for so many years, the entire Voltron team was excited to be getting ready to celebrate Christmas again. Everyone had been invited to the Holt's household where they would help them decorate their home. They had decided that each of the team mates would help out their families in decorating their homes for the holidays. Sure, some people may think that decorating on December 1st is still early, but they were finally back with their families and wanted to have some fun.

"The hot cocoa is ready!" Shiro walked outside with a tray of mugs full of steaming hot cocoa. Everyone dropped what they were doing and crowded around Shiro.

"Finally." Lance siged in relief and grabbed himself a mug and another one for Keith, aka his crush. Lance handed him the mug and Keith took it.

"Thanks."

"Yeah." Lance replied and took a sip of his drink.

"I think that's good for now. Why don't we take a little break and finish up later?" Shiro suggested. Everyone agreed and made their way inside.

They all kind of spread out around the house. Some in the kitchen, a few in the living room, and the rest by the fire place, which is where Lance ended up.... and so did Keith... right next to Lance, which if anything, made him feel even warmer due to the flutter in his chest that was caused by the adorable emo boy. All Lance could think about was why Keith hasn't insulted him. He even said 'Thanks' when Lance handed him the hot cocoa, and now he was sitting right next to him, and not to mention he was pretty much squished against him due to the amount of people around the fireplace.

Eventually, the people around the fireplace left one by one leaving only Lance, Keith, and Pidge.

"Are you guys done with youre drinks?" Pidge asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, I'm done." Lance replied and Pidge took a step towards him to take his mug.

"What about you?" She asked the other boy. No reply. "Keith?" no reply again. "Hellooo. Earth to Keith." she said and waved a hand in front of the dark haired boys' face.

"Huh? Uh, what was the question?" Keith asked.

"I asked if you were done with your hot cocoa."

"Oh, uh yeah. I am." he finally replied and handed the empty mug to the shorter girl. She took and made her way to the sink in the kitchen.

"Uh, you okay, Keith?" Lance asked reluctantly.

"Um yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine." Keith replied, raising his voice.

"Sorry." the blue paladin apologized.

Keith stood up "I'm gonna go finish up outside." he stated and grabbed his coat on the way out.

A few minutes later, Lance made his way outside too.

Stepping out, he spotted Keith throwing some lights over one of the bushes. Stepping down from the porch, Lance walked toward Keith and stopped at a fair distance. "What's wrong?" he asked knowing that it wasn't nothing. Sure Keith would raise his voice quite often but this was different.

"I told you nothing is wrong." Keith replied.

"I know it's not nothing. Did I do something wrong? I mean I know I annoy you a lot but this-"

"I like you" the red paladin cut him off.

"Wh-what?" Lance's eyes widened.

"I said I like you okay?!" Keith repeated, blushing furiously. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was just scared to tell you."

"Keith..." he paused. "I-I like you too." Lance said, stepping closer to the slightly shorter boy.

"That's why I was out of it when we were by the fireplace. I was trying to figure out how to tell you without making it weird." Keith explained and turned to face the darker skinned boy who was now much closer than he expected.

Lance took Keith's face into his hands "It's not weird at all." he paused, looking into the shorter mans eyes. "I love you, Keith." he said and slowly leaned forward to plant a kiss on Keith's lips. The red paladin placed his hand over Lance's and melted into the kiss. As soon as this happened, snow stareted to fall slowly around them.

They pulled away and touched their forheads. "I love you too." Keith replied and hugged Lance.

First winter on earth went pretty great for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something with a disaster bisexual Lance haa. Ahh thanks for reading! Sorry if I made any mistakes. I'm gonna go write the next one now.


End file.
